BIRTHDAY PACKAGE
by rediver
Summary: Miranda s new second assistant tries to impress her boss in a very jumbled way...


She was determined to change that situation. No more 'new girl', she had a name and wanted to be called by it. She wished her boss called her by her real name, wanted to be recognized, wanted to be remembered. Today was the changing day. Today was her lucky day.

In fact, maybe not so lucky. She was one minute and a half late, had to run if she wanted to impress. Arriving at her work desk she dropped the bags with the tissue samples, the other bags with the scarves, a tray of very hot Starbucks, and then heard the unmistakable voice:

- "New Girl, you're late. Where's my Starbucks? Is it so hard to accomplish a simple task like this? "

Taking a deep breath, Claire, Miranda Pristley´s second assistant, took the tray of Starbucks, as well as a small package hidden in her bag and entered the dragon´ s den. In the next few minutes, her luck would change forever!

Putting the coffee tray on the desk of her infamous boss and hiding the small pack behind her body, Claire waited for Miranda notice her presence.

-Can I know why you are still here? Are you rooted on the floor of my room or something?

- Miranda ... um ... is that , well ...

- No, it seems you do not ... even a vegetable can communicate itself better than that.

Removing the small package of her back, Claire reached up and put it on Miranda´s desk.

- It is ... um ... I mean….Happy Birthday Miranda.

Miranda's gaze was icy. Without touching the little pack, she just raised her eyebrow and asked calmly.

- May I know what is all about?

Now Claire was really getting very nervous.

- Hum, well…..Today is your birthday,,,, right?

Miranda looked at her as she was some kind of amoeba.

-Hum,,,, I'm sure ... I googled, and then I looked for it on wikkipedia, and . .. I ,... well ... it said that today was, um ... ... ..

-I am not interested in your ridiculous and totally incorrect research on Internet.. Today is not my birthday ... I want to talk to Patrick, I want you to confirm the photo shoot with Mark, and warn Jocelyn that I expect the samples of Stella´s new collection in my room by 10 am. And if this coffee is only warm you´ll be fired. That's all!

Shaking like jelly, Claire picked up the package she had left on the table and did her best to flee the room as fast as her legs would allow, just praying that Emily did not delay, so she would not enter her boss room anytime soon.

Nigel, who watched the whole scene sitting across Miranda´s table, just laughed.

- Miranda, if you'd said some more words, I think the poor girl would have had a heart attack here in front of us.

Miranda just arched her eyebrow and adjusted her reading glasses.

-You saw that? These girls are becoming increasingly bolds. I really don´t know where it will stop !

Nigel looked fondly at his two decades friend and added:

- By the way, Miranda... Congratulations for your birthday.

-Thanks for reminding me that I'm getting old Nigel, you're a great friend.

-You´re welcome my dear. I´ll help Jocelyn with the samples.

Winking, Nigel got up and left Miranda with her coffee and her thoughts.

Half an hour later, Claire was still recovering from her fiasco when a courier arrived at her room with a beautiful flower arrangement, in oriental style. Imitating the ways of her boss, Claire was quick to ask what was that.

- A delivery to Mrs. Miranda Pristley.

- Leave it here.

-Sorry, I was told to deliver it to her, personally.

Taking the arrangement of the boy's hands, Claire found a card and read it.

"Hum, another idiot who also researched Miranda´s birthday on Google . I´m glad I do not even need to ask her if she will receive this delivery, cause I already know the answer ."

-You are mistaken, nobody here is celebrating anniversary today. You can go out and take that thing from here before 'SHE' see it. She is not very happy today, and trust me, you don´t want to see her angry. Come on, get out of here, hurry.

- Lady… no, I have to deliver it, please….

Wasting no time, Claire pushed the poor guy into the elevator, threatening to call security, until the elevator doors closed and the flowers and the boy had vanished from her sight.

When she returned to her desk, happy to be rid of the annoying guy without have to talk to Miranda, Claire heard the dreaded call:

-New girl?

Taking a deep breath Claire was again prepared to face the devil himself and walked into her boss room.

-Who was that person with whom you were discussing?

- Oh just a stupid boy wanting to deliver some flowers and a " happy birthday´s" card, but I took care of that. I refered him back to the person who sent him , because he is deceived and no one here is celebrating a birthday today.

- And you happen to see who signed the card?

-Uh ... did not pay much attention, I think it was a guy ... someone called Andrew, if I remember correctly.

- Emily!

Having just arrived at the office, Emily could barely leave her bag at her desk before being summoned to enter Miranda´s room.

- Yes Miranda.

-You will be fired in five minutes if you don´t bring the flower´s boy back here . And Claire, you're fired. Now.

Emily left the room pulling out a very bewildered Claire , just trying to find out who the hell was that 'flower´s boy' before she was also fired, while Miranda felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Andrew? I do not know any Andrew ... but if it was Andy, maybe "

The bold assistant who abandoned her more than a year ago, during the Paris fashion week , had left her life but not her thoughts.

"No, it is impossible, I have to calm down and stop thinking these kind of nonsense."

Not five, but ten minutes later, a sweaty and flushed Emily entered Miranda´s office with the beautiful arrangement of flowers in her hands.

- Miranda… I hope it is that one.

- OK Emily, get out and close the door.

Trying to disguise her surprise (Miranda rarely closed her office´s doors), Emily came out as soon as possible. That bloody day had begun in a very bad way, she was again alone with no other assistant to share the work, and the little piece of cheese she had eaten for breakfast was not enough after all those damn incidents.

With trembling hands Miranda opened the card attached to the beautiful arrangement.

"I've messed a lot of things, but never forgot your birthday.  
>Happy birthday, Miranda. .<br>I hope you have fun, and maybe someday can forgive me.  
>Andy Sachs. "<p>

Below these phrases were a phone number.

With tears filling her eyes, Miranda picked her own phone and typed a brief text.

"And I miss a lot of things ... One of Them is you.  
>I want to thank you for the beautiful flowers personally.<br>Dinner tonight. Roy picks you at 8. MP "

Five minutes later a beep announced a new message in the inbox of Mirand´s cell phone.

'I will not mess it this time, I swear. A.S. "

It seemed to Miranda that she would have an unforgettable birthday this year.


End file.
